


Винная тайна

by capsize



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Spying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: Всё началось в одно воскресное утро. Гарри читал последние новости и отчёты, которые переслал ему Мерлин; он завтракал и совсем случайно заметил, что не закрыл с вечера программу связи с агентами. Он развернул её, пробежал наискось глазами и уже почти закрыл, но заметил маленький шильдик рядом с именем «Галахад». Это значило, что агент Галахад сейчас онлайн.





	Винная тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Все нюансы удалённого доступа воспринимаем на веру, потому что фиг вообще с матчастью.   
> Шато марго де блю Гарри Харт (с)

Никто не знал, что Гарри любит вино. О Гарри вообще много кто много чего не знал, но винную тайну Гарри хранил особенно строго последние несколько месяцев. А всё потому, что она была вовсе не о вине.   
Всё началось в одно воскресное утро. Гарри читал последние новости и отчёты, которые переслал ему Мерлин; он завтракал и совсем случайно заметил, что не закрыл с вечера программу связи с агентами. Он развернул её, пробежал наискось глазами и уже почти закрыл, но заметил маленький зелёный шильдик рядом с именем «Галахад». Это значило, что агент Галахад сейчас онлайн.   
Эггси чистил зубы.   
Конечно же Гарри открыл чат.   
Он глядел на себя в зеркало через очки и очень увлечённо ковырялся зубной нитью у себя во рту. Спустя минуту Гарри услышал приглушённую речь Мишель, и Эггси со всей дури заорал:  
— Сейчас спущусь! — так, что динамики ноутбука Гарри зафонили.  
— Агент Галахад! — строго высказался Гарри. — По какой причине вы на связи со мной, пока чистите зубы?  
Но Эггси и ухом не повёл — продолжил свой утренний туалет так, будто не знал, что Гарри сейчас его видит. 

— Скажи, Мерлин, а могут ли наши очки сбоить? — как можно аккуратнее спросил Гарри за завтраком на следующий же день.  
— Гарри, если ты опять заснул в ванной, пока читал, вследствие чего намочил очки, а теперь они без конца показывают тебе концертную запись Шер девяносто пятого года, знай — я тебе их менять не буду. Наслаждайся, — Мерлин улыбался в свою чашку чёрного кофе, глядя, как Гарри нахмурился, вспоминая об этом случае.  
После того как Гарри оказался живым, он стал терпеть в два раза больше паскудных шуток Мерлина, граничащих иногда с издевательствами над его психическим здоровьем (как в случае с Шер, например). Что ж, если такова любовь Мерлина — он примет её. Но за кем будет последнее слово, покажет только время. Гарри тычок в свой адрес проигнорировал.  
— Может ли быть так, что мои очки работают, а я об этом не знаю?  
— Может, — спокойно ответил Мерлин. — Но для этого нужно уметь перехватывать сигнал и зацикливать программу, а для этого, в свою очередь, нужно знать коды доступа, которые, конечно, никто не знает. Кроме меня. Конечно.  
Гарри почувствовал подвох.  
— Ты когда-нибудь следил за кем-то из агентов, не говоря нам об этом ни слова?  
— Постоянно.  
Ни капли стеснения. Иногда Гарри завидовал его раскрепощённости.   
— А если, предположим, кто-то просто забыл отключить связь?.. И теперь не знает об этом?  
— Только если он не полный придурок.  
— В принципе, подходит, — себе под нос сказал Гарри.  
— Что, прости?  
— Если у тебя осталась хотя бы одна копия полного руководства пользователя, пришли мне её, — строго сказал Гарри.  
— Слушаюсь, Артур.

Гарри верил, что Эггси не был полным придурком.  
Он был просто придурком.   
Это удивительно, но Эггси постоянно жаловался каждому Кингсмену, с кем связывался с помощью очков, что «они работают как утюг, и ему, очешуенному шпиону, пришлось записывать автоответчик, потому что вторая линия просто не пашет». Но Мерлину, кстати, так ни разу и не сказал. Всем сказал, а Мерлину — нет.   
Удивительно.   
Он не заметил ничего даже сейчас, спустя почти полгода.  
Гарри в тот же вечер разобрался, как синхронизировать трансляцию с телефоном, и с того времени жизнь его превратилась в бесконечное ожидание новой серии любимого ситкома. Поначалу он наблюдал за Эггси при каждой удобной возможности, но пришлось признать: воровать чужую жизнь — дурная привычка. Пусть эта жизнь Гарри и очень нравилась.  
Он ограничил себя строгим правилом: смотрю только по вечерам, но и с этим было всё не так просто. Если Гарри не смотрел на Эггси, Гарри думал о нём — неотрывно. Иногда мысли его утекали в русло — хорошо, что я не увидел ничего лишнего, что значило — жаль, что я не увидел чуточку больше. Что фактически являлось — я хотел бы увидеть многим больше. И Гарри боялся это признать. Хотеть быть частью чьей-то жизни — прекрасно, но не в его возрасте, не в его положении. Не с Эггси. 

Поначалу Гарри думал, что знает Эггси как облупленного.   
Но он не знал о нём ничего.   
За почти что полтора года дружбы, а с возвращения Гарри прошло именно столько, они… многое узнали друг о друге. Гарри ненавидел это клише, более чем, но оно очень полно отражало то, что, как он думал, происходит между ними. То, что их связывала в первую очередь работа, позволило Гарри отставить своего внутреннего цензора во многих вопросах и выдать Эггси вексель на некоторое количество условных единиц доверия к нему.  
А уж за Эггси дело не постоит, это все знают.  
Кредит этот он отрабатывал с осознанием дела; что, в общем-то, не мешало ему не лебезить в благоговении перед наставником, открывшим ему дорогу в новый мир, а как раз таки наоборот — фривольничать, называть его по имени и не смущаться, задавая вопросы или отвечая на них.   
Что ж, Гарри должен был признать, что вексель распространялся и на личные темы тоже, так что условно Эггси границы не переходил.   
Их перешёл Гарри, когда принял решение не сообщать агенту Галахаду, что имеет круглосуточный доступ к его очкам.  
И Гарри старался избегать слова «слежка». 

Всё это время Гарри казалось, что между ними происходит какая-то химия. Всё это оказанное и оправданное доверие,  
(— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Гарри. Я к ебени матери похерил отчёт, прикрой меня перед Мерлином, он мне опять по шапке надаёт, я его знаю...)  
Советы на личные вопросы,  
(— Гарри, ты мне нужен. Уровень срочности — что-то между всемирным потопом и чумой, — у Эггси был совершенно убитый голос.  
— Все живы? — конечно же, Гарри в первую очередь подумал о том, что Эггси случайно кого-то убил. Он всегда думает сначала об этом.  
— Пока что да, но не факт, что это надолго… Я на свидании с самым скучным человеком во всём мире. И я в одном шаге от того, чтобы продемонстрировать ему всё, что умею… И я не про секс! Господи, даже ты таким занудным никогда не бываешь! Спаси меня, умоляю!)  
Совместные рефлексии касательно моральных дилемм   
(— Понимаешь, Гарри, Рокси — она же моя лучшая подруга. Самая-самая. Не могу же я позволить ей делать что-то, что мне кажется опасным для жизни...  
— Мерлин на самом деле лучше, чем хочет всем казаться, Эггси. Уверен, что они смогут… Позаботиться друг о друге.  
— Это звучит дико, — Эггси гримасничал, делая вид, что его сейчас стошнит.  
— Господи, это же Мерлин, конечно это звучит дико!)  
И некоторое присутствие неоправданного сексуального напряжения между ними.   
Хотя этот пункт Гарри отодвигал с ментальной полки «Эггси и всё, что с ним связанно», на полку «Полное отсутствие личной жизни, которое никак не связано с присутствием неоправданного сексуального напряжения между ним и Эггси».   
Эггси, действительно, был здесь ни при чём. У Гарри всегда были с этим проблемы. Характер у него — блядский. Тут он с Эггси полностью был согласен. Нет, Гарри не был ветреным, он был, если выражаться мягче, совершенно невыносимым в быту. Для всех, кроме Эггси.  
Собственно, с того, что им однажды пришлось делить быт, и началась их история неоправданного сексуального напряжения.  
История простая, классическая, переписанная тысячу раз — Эггси надрался в хлам. А Гарри предложил ему остаться у него.   
Эггси не хотел, чтобы мама видела его пьяным. Эггси не хотел, чтобы мама расстраивалась.   
Какой хороший мальчик.   
Гарри предложил ему гостевую спальню, а Эггси возьми, да ляпни:  
— Я чувствую себя героиней пятидесяти оттенков серого, — сказал он, падая на кровать.  
Гарри улыбался, стоя в дверях и наблюдая за абсолютно беспомощным Эггси.   
— У тебя же нет красной комнаты боли, Гарри? — паскудничал Эггси. — Ты же не будешь шлёпать меня там?  
— На самом деле у меня есть одна такая комната на примете, агент Галахад. И я претворю этот сценарий в жизнь, если вы сейчас же не угомонитесь и не уснёте, — строго, но сквозь улыбку пожурил Гарри.  
— Любишь же ты чином козырять, босс… — и уснул, даже постель не расстелив.  
А потом, заполняя какие-то жуткие бумажки в своём кабинете, Гарри возьми и подумай, что стены здесь действительно красные. И, может, не шлёпать… Но кое-что сделать здесь он может. Да что уж там, и делал когда-то. А сейчас он может подумать, просто на секундочку представить, что он делает это вместе с Эггси. Здесь.   
В его кабинете с красными стенами.   
С Эггси.  
Или Эггси делает с ним.  
С тех пор Эггси для Гарри буквально искрился — и чем дальше, тем ярче. Гарри стал подмечать всё и, может, не запоминать и фанатично потом возвращаться к этому, но чувствовать — точно. 

Так вот, винная тайна. Она заключалась в том, что Гарри был большим противником правила «хорошего понемногу». Он любил глясе, потому что любил американо и мороженное по отдельности. Любил штрудель, потому что любил печёные яблоки и слоёное тесто. Он любил объединять то, что ему нравилось. Он любил терпкое сухое вино. И быть молчаливым наблюдателем за жизнью Эггси. Гарри никому не говорил ни о первом, ни, тем более, о втором; и называть это «тайной Эггси» или «секретной слежкой» — зашквар, как бы выразился сам Эггси, даже в процессе внутреннего диалога. Такое название угнетало даже в том случае, если ни разу не было произнесено вслух, поэтому Гарри просто выбрал меньшее из двух зол.  
Гарри открывал для себя Эггси, точь-в-точь наблюдая, как цветок на его глазах распускается. Он препарировал его характер без эмоционального вмешательства. Гарри оправдывал себя тем, что без условностей это можно было назвать гуманизмом. Без условностей вроде: это незаконно, это неправильно, это не оправдывает доверия Эггси, которое он оказывает Гарри.  
Пусть так.   
Зато он был рядом с Эггси на Рождество. И увидел, что Эггси, в общем-то, никудышный брат и чертовски сильно этого стесняется, поэтому старается быть нарочито заботливым с Дейзи. Он ужасно её любит, просто до умопомрачения, мир напополам за неё порвёт, но брат он — никудышный. Дарить пятилетнему ребёнку-аллергику четыре килограмма сладостей… Согласитесь, так поступают очень, очень хреновые братья. Зато потом, когда всё понял, он выдумал историю, что им двоим — ему и Дейзи, в первый же его выходной нужно будет съездить в место, где живут детки, у которых нет ни мамы ни папы, и подарить эти конфеты им. Потому что возможность делать добро — самый важный подарок. Дейзи отнеслась к заданию с полной серьёзностью: она собрала все свои рождественские подарки и отдала их тем деткам, к которым они ездили. Эггси ею чертовски сильно гордится, и, кстати, пользуется возможностью и говорит ей это сейчас. Заранее зная, что лет так через пять говорить ей этого будет уже нельзя. Эггси видит — Дейзи растёт вылитая копия его самого.   
Ещё Гарри был с Эггси на каждом его свидании. Тут основная сложность заключалась в двух моментах — успеть вовремя закрыть ноутбук и не сболтнуть ничего при первом же разговоре с Эггси. В случае с первым чаще благоразумность проявлял сам Эггси, снимая очки перед тем, как приступить с заключающей части вечера, которая должна была плавно перетечь в утро. В этой части жизни Эггси для Гарри места нет. Что же касается разговоров, то тут Гарри предпочитал решать проблему более радикальными мерами — он закусывал себе язык, на самом деле, держась на волосок от того, чтобы не съязвить:  
— Здорово ты вчера дёру дал от того красавчика, надо сказать. Я сразу понял что с ним что-то не так, а тебе бы следовало быть внимательнее впредь.  
Или не посочувствовать:   
— Жаль, что ты расстался с Кортни. Она — замечательная девушка, но ты поступил так, как должно.  
Просто в этой части жизни Эггси для Гарри места нет.   
Поэтому он не делает этого.   
Поэтому он только наблюдает.   
Ещё он рядом с Эггси, когда тому грустно, когда он устал и ему хочется побыть одному. Когда ему не хочется быть одному. Когда он с семьёй, когда он едет в такси, когда он танцует в каком-нибудь клубе. Гарри рядом с Эггси всегда, и то, что сам Эггси об этом не знает, прибавляло этому вес, значимость и важность.   
Гарри не был кем-то, кто любил только наблюдать, или кем-то, кому этого хватало. Но в случае с Эггси он понимал, что, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось провести следующее рождество с ним, следующее свидание — с ним, следующие много-много дней и ночей тоже только с Эггси, вот такое вечернее невмешательство, тихое присутствие без присутствия — это всё, что он может себе позволить.   
Потому что если Эггси узнает об этом — дружить они перестанут.  
Если Гарри хотя бы намекнёт ему, что между ними может что-то быть — всё их общение закончится.   
Если Гарри обмолвится случайно о том, что иногда Эггси ему снится, и в снах этих Гарри показывает всё что _он_ умеет, и да, это он сейчас о сексе говорит — тут же прекратится всё, что между ними есть сейчас.   
Гарри в этом просто убеждён. 

Он как раз в очередной раз думал о том, каким бы способом пойти с самим собой на компромисс и начать снова подглядывать не только вечером, но и, скажем, утром, как бутылка вина, какого-то чёрта, опустела.   
Время было детское — около девяти, ничего серьёзного для вечера пятницы, и Эггси, кажется, собирался пойти куда-то с Рокси. И Гарри с радостью остался бы с ними ещё, если они пойдут в тот замечательный бар, который Гарри ему когда-то целую вечность назад посоветовал: там всегда тихо, хорошо освещено и Эггси там из раза в раз надирается до того волшебного состояния, когда за языком перестаёт следить окончательно.   
Так, кстати, Гарри узнал, что ему очень идёт синий цвет. Он в нём, как принц.   
И это никак не связанно с тем, что Гарри стал чаще носить синий.   
Никак.  
Поэтому, что ж делать, нужно идти за следующий бутылкой. Эггси как раз собрался в душ, а эти сцены с переодеваниями Гарри предпочитал пропускать. Ему нравилось, что он видел, но ему не нравилось после справляться с последствиями того, что ему нравилось. В своём положении Гарри считал это унизительным, аморальным и совсем не сексуальным. Поэтому он делал это после, в собственной постели и с выключенным светом. Так это, по всей видимости, не влияло на его моральный облик.  
— ...послушай меня. Я знаю, что ты сейчас захочешь сделать, но, прошу тебя, не делай этого, — Гарри услышал это, когда зашёл в свой кабинет с откупоренной бутылкой в руках.  
Он сразу подумал — кому Эггси это говорит? С кем он успел созвониться или, господь, встретиться? Голос был взволнованным, он сильно подрагивал на гласных, и Гарри знает, что Эггси весь, скорее всего, несильно дрожит. Он напуган.   
Ещё Гарри успел подумать, что с Мишель что-то случилось, или он созвонился с Рокси и та, господь!, сказала, что выходит замуж, и Эггси распереживался по этому поводу, но…  
— Гарри, послушай меня. Не закрывай лэптоп, — раздалось из ноутбука раньше, чем Гарри успел придумать себе что-то ещё.  
Он и сам напугался и понял, что Эггси действительно обращается к нему, только тогда, когда вернулся на своё место и увидел: Эггси стоит перед своим зеркалом в ванной, смотрится в него, смотрит себе в глаза.   
На очки.   
Рука сама собой потянулась к крышке ноутбука. Для Гарри невыносимо быть пристыженным. Гарри ненавидел быть уличённым.   
На экране Эггси улыбнулся сам себе несмело.   
— Слушаешь? Надеюсь, что да. Я так и не разобрался, как найти — видишь ты меня или нет. Чёрт, — щёки у него с каждым словом алели всё сильнее.  
— Надеюсь, что ты слышишь меня. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Кое-что, что я всегда делаю, когда снимаю очки. Почти каждый ебаный день. Только прошу тебя, не закрывай лэптоп.  
— Не закрою, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
Он просто забыл, что его никто не слышит.   
— Я делаю это всегда, надеясь, что ты меня увидишь, на самом деле, — продолжал Эггси.  
Эггси положил руку на живот, раскрытой ладонью провёл по нему, и опустил руку ниже.   
— Чёрт возьми, — прошипел Эггси, всё так же глядя себе в глаза. — Делать это довольно сложно.  
Гарри не видел, _что_ конкретно делает Эггси. И Гарри отказывался это понимать.   
— Каждый раз, Гарри, когда я дрочу, я думаю, что ты смотришь на меня.  
Чёрт возьми, подумал Гарри тем же сладким придыханием, которым Эггси сейчас едва слышно простонал.   
В зеркале было видно, как двигаются его руки, но ничего конкретного, и Гарри богу спасибо говорил за это. Зато было видно: глаза Эггси, блестящие, такие — искрящие, каким сам Эггси всегда и был для Гарри — «не казалось», случайно упало в голову Гарри; полуоткрытые губы Эггси, которыми он умел улыбаться совершенно крышесносно; широкую шею Эггси, которая напрягается от его тяжёлого дыхания.   
— Каждый раз, когда ко мне в голову приходит мысль, что ты видишь меня сейчас, у меня сразу стоит, как каменный. Я заебался уже с этой проблемой, знаешь ли!  
Только Эггси умеет так сексуально ругаться.  
Жуть-то какая, подумал Гарри этим же хриплым голосом, которым сейчас вывел Эггси слово «за-е-бал-ся». Именно так — по слогам.   
Жуть-то какая: Эггси дрочит сейчас, глядя на себя в зеркале, разговаривая с ним…  
Видимо Гарри и правда ничего о нём не знает.   
— Я всё ждал, когда же ты скажешь мне что-нибудь… Про эти блядские очки, про то, что тебе надоело, что я у тебя ночую чаще, чем дома… — Эггси очень сложно было говорить. Он так старательно… Он так старался, что было совсем удивительно, как он может хоть два слова сложить вместе.  
Какой же Эггси удивительный, подумал Гарри.  
А потом подумал — ничего не чаще. Всего-то два-три раза в неделю, и то, если они не в разъездах!   
— Ох, мать твою, господи, — казалось, Эггси сейчас начнёт задыхаться. — Ты же тоже это чувствуешь? Мне иногда дотронуться до тебя сложно. Боюсь, что обожгусь.  
И тут думать Гарри перестал.   
Он заметил, как Эггси облизнул сухие губы, и аккуратно сложил ногу на ногу.  
— Такой ты, чёрт, горячий, — Эггси зажмурился с силой. — Ох, божечки! Я думаю сейчас, что это должны быть твои руки.  
Должны что, простите?   
— Это должны быть твои чёртовы руки на моём долбаном члене! Я постоянно об этому думаю… Ты слышишь меня, Гарри? Я думал, что если ты заметишь, что мои стёкла постоянно на связи с тобой, то скажешь мне что-нибудь. Я уже пару раз… Пытался объясниться перед тобой, но ты молчишь, и я уже в третий раз... — он опустил взгляд вниз.  
На свой член.   
Это должны быть мои чёртовы руки на его охуительном члене, подумал Гарри.   
Об этом, ладно, невозможно перестать думать.   
Член был восхитительным.   
— И ждал, что ты что-нибудь мне скажешь… Люлей пропишешь, выговоришь, что зря трачу ресурсы агентства, но ты молчал. Значит, смотрел, правда? Скажи мне что-нибудь, прошу тебя. Хотя бы сейчас.  
Гарри услышал это, взглянул снова в глаза Эггси, на его алое прекрасное лицо и громко захлопнул ноутбук. 

*  
— Ебаный в рот, — Эггси буквально сорвал с себя очки, оставив на дужках следы от липких пальцев.  
Он бросил их без желания искать и надевать снова прямо сейчас.   
И в третий раз мысль, что Гарри просто напросто ничего не видел и не знает о том, что его очки постоянно работают, уже не успокоила бы.   
Она и в первые два работала плохо.   
Он из ванной услышал, как на его телефон пришла смс-ка. Это Рокси, которая как всегда приехала раньше, а теперь хочет высказать Эггси, который как всегда опаздывает, всё, что она о нём думает. И лучше бы ему на смс-ку ответить.   
Эггси взял в руки телефон.  
И тут же бросил его обратно.   
Это была не Рокси. 

«У тебя есть 30 минут.»

Тридцать минут!   
Эггси не знал, много это или мало.


End file.
